Tank Buster Heavy Infantry
|upkeep = (per man) (full squad) (full squad w/ squad size upgrade) |prereq = Kampfgruppe Kompanie: Kampfgruppe Kompanie Upgrade |production_struc = Kampfgruppe Kompanie |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = Soldier |weapon = 1x Panzerschreck Anti-Tank Launcher 2x Karabiner 98 Kurz Bolt-Action Rifle |num_slots = 1 |speed = 3 m/s |produces = Logistik Kompanie * A scout-vehicle production facility. * Costs , * Takes 29 to 39 seconds to construct Kampfgruppe Kompanie * A basic support-unit production facility. * Costs , * Takes 29 to 39 seconds to construct Panzer-Jäger Kommand * An assault-unit production facility. * Requires an existing Logistik Kompanie or Kampfgruppe Kompanie * Costs , * Takes 29 to 39 seconds to construct Panzer-Support Kommand * A heavy support-unit production facility. * Requires an existing Logistik Kompanie or Kampfgruppe Kompanie * Costs , * Takes 29 to 39 seconds to construct Road Blocks * A line of impassable barriers that can only be destroyed by direct firepower. * Requires Scorched Earth Tactics: Roadblocks * Costs nothing. * Takes 10 seconds per piece to construct Barbed Wire * A line of light barriers that prevent passage by infantry. * Requires Scorched Earth Tactics: Roadblocks * Costs nothing * Takes ~2 seconds per piece to construct |num_products = 6 |abilities = Rudimentary Repair * Repairs a vehicle or structure up to 100% Maximum Health, at a slow rate. * Costs nothing * Reduces manpower income by about while active. Advanced Repair * Repairs a vehicle or structure up to 100% Maximum Health almost three times faster than normal repair. * Requires the Advanced Repair upgrade at the Kampfgruppe Kompanie * Replaces the Rudimentary Repair ability. * Costs nothing * Reduces manpower income by about while active. Upgrade to Reinforce Point * Turns a neutral building into a Reinforcement Point that can reinforce and (potentially) heal infantry units. * Requires the Panzer Grenadiers to garrison the target structure. * Requires the target structure to be inside captured and connected territory. * Costs * Takes 30 seconds to complete * Cooldown: None Throw Incendiary Grenade * Throws a grenade that does constant damage over time. Will kill infantry, especially those garrisoned in buildings. * Requires the Incendiary Grenades Global Upgrade from the Panzer Elite Headquarters. * Costs * Cooldown: 240 seconds Throw Anti Tank Grenade * Throws a powerful grenade with 100% chance to penetrate armor. * Requires the Anti Tank Grenades Global Upgrade from the Logistik Kompanie. * Costs * Cooldown: 240 seconds Throw Two Anti Tank Grenades * Throws two powerful grenades in rapid succession, with 100% chance to penetrate armor. * Requires the Anti Tank Grenades Global Upgrade from the Logistik Kompanie. * Requires Tank Destroyer Tactics: Double Infantry AT Efforts * Replaces the Throw Anti Tank Grenade ability. * Costs * Cooldown: 240 seconds Sprint * 50% resistance to Suppression. The squad moves at running speed regardless of cover. * Requires almost all infantry-related upgrades from the various Panzer Elite Base Structures. (see text) * Costs nothing. * Duration: 15 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. Booby Traps (basic) * Plants a bomb in a neutral building, which is automatically triggered when an enemy unit tries to garrison that building. * Requires Scorched Earth Tactics: Booby Trap Building * Costs nothing. * Takes ~10 seconds to complete * Cooldown: None Booby Traps (enhanced) * Plants a bomb in a neutral building, which is automatically triggered when an enemy unit tries to garrison that building. * Alternately, plant a bomb on a Strategic Point, which detonates when the enemy tries to take that point. * Requires Scorched Earth Tactics: Booby Trap Strategic Point * Replaces the Booby Traps (basic) ability. * Costs nothing. * Takes ~15 seconds to complete * Cooldown: 25 seconds Scorched Earth * Renders a sector point completely useless. Some engineer-type units can undo this, given time. * Requires Scorched Earth Tactics: Scorched Earth * Costs nothing. * Cooldown: None |num_abilities = 10 |faction = Panzer Elite }} The Tank Buster Heavy Infantry squad is a specialized anti-tank unit of Panzer Grenadiers, produced by the Panzer Elite in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. It is identical in almost every way to a Panzer Grenadiers squad outfitted with the Panzerschreck upgrade, with different production cost, name and uniforms. This small infantry unit is initially weak, but can gain a large number of special abilities thanks to various Panzer Elite Global Upgrades, eventually becoming one of the best Anti-Tank units in the game. Overview With the Kampfgruppe Kompanie Upgrade purchased at the Kampfgruppe Kompanie, the Panzer Elite player now has two options for producing anti-tank infantry units. One option is to simply upgrade an existing Panzer Elite unit with a Panzerschreck weapon package, at the cost of . The other option is to produce a unit of Tank Buster Heavy Infantry, which comes pre-upgraded with this deadly anti-tank weapon. Tank Buster Heavy Infantry is produced at the Kampfgruppe Kompanie for the cost of , . This is more than the cost to produce a Panzer Grenadiers squad, but the Tank Busters come already equipped with a Panzerschreck anti-tank launcher, saving you the need to pay for the upgrade and wait for it to finish. Initially, the Tank Buster Heavy Infantry unit is pretty weak compared to other factions' dedicated anti-tank infantry. They have only 3 men in a squad, and only one anti-tank launcher. Nonetheless, the Panzerschreck is a very powerful weapon, which is both fairly accurate and causes a lot of damage to anything it hits. Like Panzer Grenadiers, the Tank Buster Heavy Infantry can provide base-construction services and repair damaged vehicles and buildings. On the other hand, it has the same slow Strategic Point capture rate as all other Panzer Elite Infantry. Like Panzer Grenadiers, the Tank Buster Heavy Infantry benefits from almost every single Global Upgrade purchased at the various Panzer Elite base structures. Towards the end of the game, this unit will become one of the more powerful anti-tank infantry units, achieving both better survivability and a plethora of combat abilities. Most importantly, with the Increase Squad Sizes upgrade purchased at the Logistik Kompanie, this unit will have a maximum squad size of 4 men instead of 3. It will also consume when fully crewed, but will still cost to produce despite the additional man. Tank Buster Heavy Infantry are used for flanking and destroying enemy vehicles and tanks. Due to the small squad size, they rely on other units to absorb fire for them as they get into a flanking position and unleash their warheads - otherwise they can quickly be destroyed. However, the Panzerschreck is often powerful enough to penetrate front tank armor, so in desperate situations it's always possible to attack an enemy vehicle head-on. Tank Buster Heavy Infantry benefit greatly from the Tank Destroyer Tactics: Double Infantry AT Efforts Command Upgrade, as it equips the unit with a second Panzerschreck. Two or three of these units can easily overwhelm and destroy all but the toughest enemy tanks. Due to the almost total similarity between this unit an upgraded Panzer Grenadiers squad, this article refrains from containing all the (redundant) explanations of the unit's various abilities, bonuses and upgrades. Please visit the Panzer Grenadiers page for the full details. Weapons A basic Tank Buster Heavy Infantry squad is outfitted with a single Panzerschreck Anti-Tank Launcher, and two Karabiner 98k Bolt-Action Rifles. The Panzerschreck allows the unit to destroy enemy light and medium vehicles with surprising speed and accuracy, while the Karabiners provide peripheral protection and long-range fire,Though they can be quickly outclassed by infantry with automatic weapons e.g Ranger Squad Also note, that when a fourth man is added to this squad, he will carry an additional Kar98k rifle. Being armed only with Panzerschrecks and Kar98k's, they can be quickly defeated by infantry with automatic weapons. Upgrades can partially solve the problem, but supporting squad by anti-infantry units is certainly a better solution. The team can also pick up one additional 1-slot weapon abandoned on the battlefield, like an LMG or a lighter AT launcher. RPZB 54 Panzerschreck The RPZB 54 Panzerschreck is a man-portable anti-tank rocket launcher. The powerful high-explosive anti-tank (HEAT) warhead uses a shaped explosive charge inside a metal liner to form an extremely high-speed jet of metal which punches through tank armor. This can disable or kill the crew within or damage or destroy internal components (possibly including the detonation of stored ammunition, which can instantly destroy the target in spectacular fashion). The Panzerschreck is quite accurate up to about 20 meters. The warhead it fires will deliver around 130 points to damage to anything it hits directly. A Panzerschreck Warhead is sufficiently powerful to penetrate an M4 Sherman's front armor 4 out of 5 times, and significantly more-so against the rear armor. Needless to say, it has a 100% penetration rate against lighter vehicles like the M8 Greyhound or M10 Tank Destroyer. Initially, the squad is outfitted with only one Panzerschreck. If the Tank Destroyer Tactics: Double Infantry AT Efforts Command Upgrade is purchased, a second Panzerschreck will be added to the team, provided it has not picked up any additional weapons beforehand. Upon receiving this second 'Schreck, the unit can no longer pick up weapons from the battlefield. When a Panzerschreck-wielding infantryman is killed, there is a 30% chance to drop the Panzerschreck. It can then be picked up by other infantry units. Karabiner 98 Kurz This bolt-action rifle, though called "short" (Kurz), is nonetheless the standard long-range weapon of the Wehrmacht (and vicariously, the Panzer Elite). Among other standard long-range rifles in the game, the Kar98k is one of the best. Compared to the American M1 Garand, the Kar98k is both significantly faster and more accurate. The weapon inflicts 12 points of damage per shot, taking about 5 shots to kill an enemy infantryman. At a medium range (17 meters) every second shot will hit an exposed infantry unit, giving a total kill rate that is quite remarkable for a long-range weapon. This decreases to one hit per every 3 shots at the weapon's maximum range of 35 meters (sight-range). Even shots that fail to hit have some effect, as this weapon is relatively good at suppressing enemy infantry. Like all other small-arms, this rifle is largely useless against armored vehicles and structures. Additionally, at close range it will easily be outdone by Light Machine Guns and Sub Machine Guns. Production The Tank Buster Heavy Infantry squad, being almost identical to the Panzer Grenadiers, can produce the same structures as that unit, including base structures and (potentially) obstacles. Please refer to that article for more details. Abilities The Tank Buster Heavy Infantry squad, being almost identical to the Panzer Grenadiers, shares its extensive abilities tree. Please refer to that article for more details. Other Global Upgrade Effects The Tank Buster Heavy Infantry squad, being almost identical to the Panzer Grenadiers, receives the same benefits from Global Upgrades purchased at the various Panzer Elite base structures. Please refer to that article for more details. Veterancy The Tank Buster Heavy Infantry squad, being almost identical to the Panzer Grenadiers, shares the same Veterancy Accumulation System and benefits from Veterancy levels. Please refer to that article for more details. Do note, however, that the reduced reload times and increased firing speed bonuses from Veterancy are extremely useful for the Panzerschreck. Investing in Offensive bonuses may be more worthwhile for this squad. Tactics Please refer to this article for more general details about the general use of Panzer Grenadier Platoons. In a Panzer Grenadier Platoon, Tank Buster Heavy Infantry squads serve as the primary anti-tank element. While they can provide some firepower to aid the Platoon in anti-infantry combat (serving as a Fire Team), the Tank Busters only shine whenever enemy vehicles are encountered. In these situations, the bulk of the Platoon will usually remain behind cover in front of the vehicle, drawing its fire towards them. This distracts the vehicle, so that the Tank Busters can maneuver around and put rockets into its rear armor. Panzerschreck rockets are pretty much guaranteed to penetrate the rear armor of any vehicle in the game. Remember to keep your Tank Busters close to the enemy vehicle. This increases their accuracy, avoiding wasting Panzerschreck shots, as the weapon is slow to reload. If the vehicle turns its turret to engage your Panzerschrecks, consider withdrawing retreating momentarily behind cover to avoid losing the entire squad. If maneuvering is impossible, remember that your Panzerschrecks are quite capable of penetrating front armor, though a little less reliably than rear armor. In this case you may want to keep them a little further back though - presenting other Panzer Elite squads to the enemy as meat shields. Finally, remember that Tank Busters also operate well in conjunction with Panzer IV Infantry Support Tanks. Tanks are much more suitable for drawing and absorbing fire from enemy vehicles while the Tank Busters move to flank. Also, these tanks are quite effective against enemy infantry, augmenting the Tank Busters' primary weakness. Again, remember that these tactics apply equally to Panzer Grenadiers with the Panzerschreck upgrade, as they are basically identical to a Tank Buster Heavy Infantry squad. Quotes Click me again, I dare you ''-when clicked a few times'' Gallery Category:Infantry Category:Panzer Elite Units